White Night True Light
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: Once without flaw, those have been tainted with the dark and light of another


White Night – True Light

"If you lose someone you love, is it not the same as not loving at all?" – Me

_Japanese Lyrics. _**English lyrics.**

* * *

Silent tears dripped onto the parchment, creating a dark black stain. The dripping ebony quill left scratch imprints, creating the effect of a struggle. A struggle with one's heart…

* * *

_Kanashii hido hikari dashita_

_Shiroi yami kirasaku tsubasa ni nare_

**A sad light shone**

**Turning into wings that cut through the darkness

* * *

**

Lavender tendrils glistened as teardrops collected on solid dark eyelashes. Mauve orbs shone clearly as images flashed through like wings in the dark. Nearby, a body gave off a gentle, nurturing, yet cold light as magenta liquid pooled around.

* * *

_Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta_

_Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta_

**Shone upon by the cold sun**

**I had some limited freedom

* * *

**

Incomprehensible voicings of an intelligence bordering on insanity filled the thick, putrid air. A cold, distant light in the darkness flared angrily. "It was fun… while it lasted… wasn't it, Ryo…" a choked voice spoke, "Even with such little fr-freedom…"

* * *

_Kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru_

_Masaku o hazushi hajime ta My Soul_

**The miraculous night cast by the mirror**

**Started to remove my mask, my soul

* * *

**

"Ryo… If there's one thing I solemnly swear to…" the voice became filled with anger as the eyes snarled furiously into the darkness of the shattered mirror, "I will not let him be."

Gently, a solitary mask shattered onto the crystalline black of despair.

* * *

_Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa_

_Zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru_

**On the other side of the collapsing wall**

**Despair and hope looks the same

* * *

**

Two individual figures stood in the bleakness of the stenches night.

"You will come with me?"

"Never, Hikari."

"Hn."

The light of an angel and the depth of a demon glared furiously into the night, fashioning a never-ending eclipse.

Honey blonde upon molten chocolate, to each his own ambitions for their night.

"You leave me no choice, Mousy."

"As I, Hikari. By annihilating what I once cherished you-"

The demon chuckled heartlessly.

"He was merely a toy for you, Dark."

Snarl, "Never call my name!"

"Because your dear plaything is the only who could curse you by such a name?"

* * *

_M__ita sare nai kokoro aru nara_

_Tobi tateru shuumatsu no puroroogu e_

**If there's a heart that's yet to be seen**

**Let's head to the end of the prologue

* * *

**

"Krad."

"No formalities, now?"

The angel now known as Dark gazed darkly into the emptiness and despair which so clutched at his mind.

"Never… Never shall I…" His fists shook lightly, "NEVER SHALL I SUBMIT TO YOU!"

Rage.

Power.

Love.

Compassion.

The ideals of warring races were soon forgotten as two clashed unceremoniously against each other.

* * *

_Yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai_

_Mamoru beki mono wa nan nano ka?_

**In the world where the wind blows like a blade**

**What is it I should protect?

* * *

**

Viciously, a pale hand slammed a darker tan one against the ticking hands of a clock.

"Dark Mousy, what could you possibly accomplish in this!" The demon snarled furiously.

"Nothing… except for our demise." A deep, and grave chuckle resounded.

"You…"

"If we were created by The Black Wings, what's to say we cannot be undone by it?"

"You'll seal us both!"

"I have nothing left on this cold ground worth to live for. And you shall receive my punishment, to atone for our sins."

Snarling, the demon glowered into the other.

"Suppose you should not have provoked me, eh, Hikari?"

* * *

_Hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi_ _Hontou no jibun e to chikazuku_

**In a journey where I know one painful thing after another**

**I get closer to the true me**

* * *

"You would willingly curse us for that?.!" 

"Yes. And further…

I believe I shall take my rightful place."

"Your rightful place."

Nod.

"I shall never submit to you."

"Funny. A moment ago, it was I speaking that."

"YOU WILL NEVER RECEIVE MY BODY!"

"I believe it belongs rightfully to me."

* * *

_Kie yuku Fake Light_

_Umare yuku True Light_

_Kono te ni..._

**The fake light is disappearing**

**The true light is born**

**In these hands...

* * *

**

Piercing, shrill, came the scream of a blinding darkness clashing abruptly with that of the light. An immense power enraptured the two as they were sucked into the Eternal Dark of the Black Wings.

* * *

_Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete_

_Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero_

**Pierce through the night dyed in white**

**Keep on creating a new era

* * *

'So… Dark?' **

'Yeah?'

'That was actually… Krad's body?'

'Pretty much.'

'That's… intense.'

A warm, deep laugh. 'Daisuke, you don't know how adorable you look. You're so flustered!'

'H-hey! Well, it's just shocking… and who was the one Krad kept calling your plaything?'

Dark's expression fell. "You know, Daisuke…" His apparition appeared besides the young boy and spoke clearly. "You're a lot more like your family than you'd believe."

"Huh?.? What does that mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. 'M goin to sleep. Wake me up when the sun goes down."

"Daaaark! You still didn't answer my question!" Daisuke Niwa whined, as dark promptly ignored his every word.

'Ryo Niwa… I'm sure you'd be elated to know of your future family.' A common smirk graced the now-demon's features.

* * *

"FUCK, HE'S LATE!" 

"I'm sure Dark will show up anytime soon, Inspector Saehara."

"THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE!"

"Oh? Then what is?"

"THAT WHITE ANGEL IS BACK AND KILLING OF MY MEN! AND ONLY DARK CAN DEFEAT THAT THING!"

* * *

An evil cackle sounded through Daisuke's room.

* * *

_Toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni _

_Hateshi naku tsuzui teku byaku ya o tobe_

**Create time with your heart **

**Fly through the eternal white night**


End file.
